


All GO 狗血雷文（大纲体）

by morisue



Series: ALL go 狗血 [1]
Category: V6
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又名：一篇雷文引发的all go 脑洞（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All GO 狗血雷文（大纲体）

坂本是黑道老大，三宅是他的私生子。只是逢场作戏却死心塌地的女人难产死了，坂本略有愧意，让三宅随了女人姓。女人的名字早忘了，容貌却记得，因为三宅很像。小时候可爱，也是很疼爱的，又乐得有接班人，但三宅不爱打打杀杀，学了格斗也只为身处极道不得不防。坂本也无所谓想说去学个商科帮自己洗钱也行，最后发现三宅根本不想继承黑道，迷上画画要当文艺青年，很是郁闷。但几天后也就想开了，自己的父上也不是玩黑道的，坂本组是自己白手起家打的天下，有合适的人就继承，没合适的就在自己手里结束也挺好。他只要求三宅想学画就认真学，自己可以给他付学费上美院，但不负责养他一辈子。钱都是组里兄弟刀尖舔血挣来的，不养米虫，以后要自己养活自己。三宅自然是答应了。

但人们私下都说，坂本这么开通，是因为他有森田刚。森田刚是坂本在街上捡的，比三宅还大了几个月，两人一块长大的。虽然没有以父子相称，却是坂本一手带大，教他本事，和养子没差。出过很多任务，极得坂本信任，在道上也有了名气，简直是继承人的不二人选。  
坂本一直沾沾自喜自己眼光毒辣，捡了个尤物。不光是身手，森田的脸也出落得越来越漂亮，带着邪气，很勾人。坂本爱看森田杀人。森田很少用枪，周身藏着不少刀，喉头，心脏，太阳穴，脊骨缝，哪儿致命往哪插。修得极锐利的眉配着黑得发亮的眸子，每一下都透着狠劲，动作却跳舞般随意，游走似踩着鼓点。笑起来嘴角轻佻，若隐若现的虎牙却透着稚气，血光飞溅中格外的魅惑，坂本每次都觉得肾上腺素激增。  
是的坂本喜欢森田。看着个小土豆慢慢在自己手里变成一朵花，跟自己亲近所以从不设防，杀了再多人，在自己面前笑起来还是虎牙一露带着傻气，萌得他一颗心没着没落。这心思他闷着不让人发现，自己确实把森田当养子看，当爹的成天惦记自己孩子总有点别扭，再说，还有长野博呢。

坂本得算一下才能弄清到底和长野认识了多久。左膀右臂，兄弟爱人，过日子的另一半。他想不出没有长野的世界，也不用想，长野就在那里，在他眼前。即便如此，他还是对森田动了心思。长野也很喜爱森田，器重，森田用刀的那些招式就是长野教的，倾囊相授。坂本看着他俩亲昵的站在一起时就会有种焦躁，只好装模作样的把脸别开。

森田长到十七八岁时简直像妖孽一样，顾盼间全是不自知的诱惑。有一次接了个暗杀高官的活，为接近对方，森田扮了女装。完事了直接回本家，来不及换回来，下了车踢掉碍事的高跟鞋光脚走过庭院里的白石红树、竹筒滴水，一路踩着此起彼伏的抽气声跨进主屋。  
坂本一照面愣了，立时没出声。森田促狭的笑起来，掐着腰得瑟，还找死的自己伸手从大腿摸到塞了十几层垫子的假胸，调戏的话还没说出口，已经被坂本摔到了沙发上。  
等森田意识到坂本是玩真的的时候，事态早不受控制了。他玩命的挣扎，企图躲开坂本强硬的手臂和急促的呼吸，得意的招式一个都想不起，只是本能的踢打，被坂本轻易压在身下。虽然很丢脸，森田哭了。咬着牙泪水横着落进发际，觉得整个世界崩塌般惊恐和绝望，和愤怒。  
但是坂本停了下来。停下来，看着他的眼睛，一字一句的说，我喜欢你。  
能明白吗。一直暗暗注视，憧憬向往，高不可攀的背影，突然转过身注视着你，向你告白。情窦一开谁都会晕，森田也晕。泛白的指尖颤巍巍攥紧抓在手的衣袖，森田垂下眼，顺从的别过脸。  
事后坂本说要保密好吗。  
好吗，森田没得选。这个人亦父兄亦初恋，还是他追随至今的老大。

地下情人做了一年，樱花开时三宅考上大学。森田靠在门口看他收拾，嬉笑说我送你去吧我想看看大学里的妞。三宅放下手上的东西，说跟你说个事吧。  
说。  
我喜欢你。  
GO不用立刻答复我，我只是想让GO知道我是认真的，而且不会放弃。大学我会加油的，努力变成可靠的男人让GO爱上我，绝不会把GO让给女人的。  
童颜的少年一本正经，笑容温柔，眼神霸道。狗血啊真TM狗血，森田默默在心里掀了桌，恨恨想这对父子还真是一脉相承，把我当什么。  
不发一言的转身离开，出门正好撞上坂本迎面走来。森田板着脸走过去没理他，剩坂本莫名的看着他的背影，不知道三宅在身后神色阴沉复杂的看着他俩。

满了二十岁的那年，森田中了圈套，身陷埋伏，死了几个贴身兄弟，丢了半条命，带着一身血爬回本家，却冷冷清清连个人都叫不应。  
这才想起坂本陪长野出去三天了，人一少也顺便给佣人放了假，几个管事的这种时间都还在外面看场干活。森田连开门的力气都没有，躺在地上想不是死得这么坑爹吧，又想起坂本，笑了笑，眼泪很不甘的滑下来。  
醒过来的时候身子重得不像自己的，手上插着针管，躺在自己房里。眼前是三宅的脸，惊魂未定的说你可醒了吓死我了，一回来就看到你浑身是血倒在门口。  
……我睡很久了？  
也还好，晚上了。  
其他人呢？  
电话通知了几个干事，让他们收尸和调查去了。家庭医生在隔壁，管家和厨子在，饿不饿？  
森田摇摇头，困。  
那就再睡会吧，医生说你要多休息。  
森田闭上眼，又睁开。我渴。  
三宅伺候着喝了水吃了药，摸摸他的头说睡吧我看着呢。  
森田耷拉着眼皮眨了几下，还睁开。  
Ma……坂本君呢？  
联系了……留守电……要不我再打一个吧？  
森田别开脸，算了，就想提醒他小心。  
再闭上眼，就是昏天黑地一睡几天。

三宅从头守到尾，直到森田完全好了，不让别人插手。  
坂本第二天就和长野一起回来了，还赶三宅去睡觉，自己守了一夜。半夜小声的唤森田的名字，对方却一副不会醒的样子。天一亮，坂本就亲自过问调查。包围森田的是警察，害他的是为了保命提供了线索的其他黑道社团的人。那人后来死在了监狱里，当天出任务的警察在一年内，全遭遇意外，死的死残的残。三年后，那个黑道社团消失了，社内的生意全转到了森田名下。  
接下管理权宴请各方关系者的宴会上，坂本照例挡下敬给森田的酒，他不能喝，我来。  
森田在旁边看着，轻轻的笑笑。

那时他已经和三宅很亲昵了，该做的不该做的都做了。他信三宅是真心的，那么温柔，他不是不贪恋。但他不可能答应三宅，更不可能洗手不干。他说我这辈子就是卖给你爸了。三宅搂紧他，闷闷的说那我也没法放手。

坂本怎么可能不知道。又能怎么办。他只有装糊涂，长野就在那里，除了装糊涂他没有别的立场。

三宅大三的时候联系了个画廊摆自己的画，反馈不好不坏，三宅不至于还似当年不知世事，安然的接了别的美术设计的活，至少答应坂本自己养活自己的话，是做到了。因为搬出本家租了房子，和森田见面反而更方便，自是高兴不提。其间认识了青年商人井之原，对方开朗有趣，相见甚欢，一来二去就交往得深了。还通过井之原认识了学雕刻的叫冈田的学生，常常结伴写生逛展览，难得遇到投机的朋友，三宅很是珍惜。

其实井之原是刑警，冈田则是警校的优异学员，作为特派生当了井之原的助手。坂本组势力日益壮大，黑白道平衡倾斜，警方为打击坂本组，成立专项小组，井之原是组长。两人接近三宅深入调查后，决定诱劝他弃暗投明。井之原邀三宅一起去参加个商业慈善会，救助对象是吸毒人群。活动会场有播放各类纪实劝诫的影片，还可以安排参观戒毒所。三宅震撼于吸食者如人间地狱般的景象，内心追求love&peace（……）的理想让他回去后辗转反侧，连夜动手作画。  
后来三宅常常和冈田一起参加各种义工活动，看到的阴暗越多，越是挣扎。他知道坂本组明里经营娱乐场所，暗里接了很多政界商界的暗杀。从小厌弃黑道生活，本想独善其身，这时却有了劝阻的念头。但也深知一入极道难回头，放下屠刀立地成佛根本是个笑话。特别是森田手上血债累累，他万万开不得口，只能一个人痛苦。每次和森田见面都更恋恋不舍，只想抓紧眼前人忘掉所有。

大学毕业时，三宅的毕业作品出了名。命名为《地狱变》的系列油画，全是展现社会黑暗的景象，其中描绘吸毒人群的一副，得了新人奖，成为话题。  
井之原和冈田为三宅庆祝时，酒过三巡兵行险招，和三宅摊了牌，并且告诉三宅其实坂本组做着整个东京的毒品生意，负责人是长野。坂本极谨慎，组内知道此事的人很少，不要说三宅，连森田都不知道。为了证明，井之原把手上掌握的证据拿给三宅看。有张三四年前的照片拍到了坂本长野和东南亚毒枭坐在一辆车里，三宅一算时间心凉了大半，那正是森田差点死在自家门口的时候。  
坂本组里，开店洗钱是最外围的活，暗杀是干事以上的人才会知道，负责的就是森田。而贩毒是核心机密，坂本亲自抓在手里。井之原慢慢抽着烟，我骗了你，还想逼你出卖亲人，你怎样恨我都是应该的，你就是杀了我都不奇怪，我知道你身手很好，随身藏枪，而我们今天都没带家伙。但是这两年来你自己看到的妻离子散家破人亡都是真的，那么多无辜的人的痛苦都是真的。坂本组锋芒太过，警方是不会放任的。就算我今天不和你说这些，不请你协助，警方也打算动手了，埋伏打了几年，不捞到大鱼警方能罢休么。我知道你从没插手坂本组的生意，普通人甚至不会知道你是坂本的儿子。即使端了坂本组，警方也不会为难你。我今天和你说这些，是以朋友的身份。无论你信不信，我是以朋友的身份告诉你，要是你愿意合作，你能保下森田刚。  
是，我们都知道他手上有很多人命，如果抓到了绝对是无期。可他现在还没被抓进去，为什么，因为没有有力的证据。我不得不说他是个暗杀的天才，坂本组的律师又出色，警方无可奈何。如果以贩毒的罪名查办坂本组，坂本长野脱不了干系，很多高层也会牵连，如此一来坂本组也就垮得差不多了。侥幸逃脱的人要么被仇家报复，要么投入其他黑道组织，坂本组消失，东京的黑白两道进入新的平衡和勾心斗角。而森田目前和贩毒是没有关系的，暗杀的事，只要他一口咬死，警方还是拿他没辙。能查实的只有他名下那几家赌场欺诈，凭你们的律师，撑死判个一两年，一保释就等于屁事没有了。就算那时坂本组毁了，他想办个假证出国还是很简单的，凭你们在瑞士银行的账户，两个人可以过得很舒服。  
但是如果拖到警方准备万全自己动手，森田是不是还和贩毒没牵连，就很难说了。坂本组的继承人很明显是他吧。你毕业了，他在坂本那里的试炼，也差不多该毕业了吧。  
井之原揉掉空了的烟盒，抬起眼仿佛看穿三宅的全部。你其实一直想他能脱离黑道，和你两个人安安稳稳过日子吧。可是只要坂本组存在一天，这就只可能是妄想。你现在有机会实现它，或者等他陷得更深只有死路一条，你不妨考虑看看。  
我再说一次，我们今天是以朋友的身份和你摊牌，你现在还有机会杀了我俩回坂本组告密。但若我出了这门，今天和你说了什么，我都不会记得。  
三宅听到这里突然笑了。怎么说我也是黑道养大的，你是当我有多傻。你告诉了我这么多，我要是答应了那是识趣。我要是不答应，你真的就会啥事没有拍拍屁股走人么。外面有埋伏吧。就算不能杀我，弄个失踪总行吧，运气好的话还能扰乱坂本心思，是这么盘算的吧。  
井之原苦笑。我也不指望你还能相信我。但是今天真的就是只有我和冈田来，赌的不是你有多看重我们，赌的是你是个好人，有良知，不然画不出那种画。你答不答应都没关系，我们现在就走，走之后不会有人为难你，你尽管想想，随时可以给我电话。

三天后，井之原接到三宅电话。  
都三天了，你那些人跟着不累？  
但是没难为你对吧。我们不会把你弄失踪，但也不想计划了那么久的事被我几句话毁了嘛。  
你们宁可冒这么大风险对我下这么大功夫，坂本组是有多让你们头疼？  
是很头疼。所以你也可以想见一旦机会来了我们绝不会让他们再死灰复燃。  
沉默良久，三宅咬牙。我要森田刚没事。  
我拿自己的命保。  
不需要，他不会被抓到。  
……  
他不会被抓到。  
……好。  
一旦发现有诈，我会当场反悔。要破坏你们的机会有很多。  
我明白。我拿命保证，森田刚不会被抓到。

一个月后，无月的晚上，废弃的码头，井之原看着坂本上了辆黑漆漆不亮灯的游艇。  
又等了一阵，有人上到甲板向码头的方向闪了三下手灯。  
上。井之原即刻下令。  
他看着他的人马敏捷的窜上游艇，包围了船舱，传来踢开舱门的声响，舱内的灯亮了。  
一切都按计划进行，可是灯亮的下一刻，游艇爆炸了。  
他还没从震惊中回过神，自己藏身的地方突然被探照灯打得雪亮，脑后顶上了枪。  
他眯着眼努力分辨，刀一样的灯光后，是无声驶向岸边的快艇，坂本站在甲板上，嘴角是嘲讽的笑。

井之原快彦？你很厉害嘛，居然还鼓动我儿子来对付他老子。  
同样被枪指着的三宅被带到井之原面前，坂本掏出自己的手机在井之原面前晃了晃。你们以为拿个装了窃听软件的手机让这傻孩子掉个包就能整倒我？还有给我的车装追踪，在我家装针孔，拜托，现在的警察智商都是负数吗？就不能搞点创新让我开心下吗？  
你们接近我儿子两年，这么长的时间你当我是死人吗？他一个人住在外面我就真的不闻不问？我不管他死活也要管我全组上下的死活吧。跟我玩无间是吧？我就让你们输得心服口服。  
他转身冷冷的看着三宅，递过去一把枪。杀了他，我就当什么事都没有，你还回本家，大家一起过。  
三宅接过枪，对准井之原，手直抖。  
井之原冲他笑了，就和第一次在画展上和他搭话一样，带着点憨厚的诚恳。  
他说对不起呐，Ken，开枪吧。  
三宅手一软扔下枪哭着跪下求坂本，留他一命吧，弄残毒哑卖给人贩子都可以不是吗——  
砰。  
话没说完的三宅呆呆的看着井之原眉心涌出鲜血倒下，机械的扭头，靠岸的快艇上，森田面无表情的放下枪。  
一阵枪响，井之原的专项小组全军覆没。  
坂本掰过三宅僵硬的脸，逼他和自己对视。  
GO的命是我捡的，枪是我教的。你呢，给过他什么？想害死他？

坂本拉着三宅回到快艇上，推到森田面前，冷冷开口。  
看到了？现在你还想说他绝不会对付我？  
三宅闻言望向森田，森田低头别开脸。三宅被带下去的时候，他又抬眼一路望。  
坂本从背后把他揽进怀里，吻着他的耳廓说别看了，我闹心。  
森田垂下眼，你打算怎么处置他。  
你去杀了他。  
森田剧烈的抖了一下，难以置信的转过身。他是你亲生儿子！  
可他想害死他老子，害死全组人。  
那也不一定得死啊，关一辈子也——  
不是我心狠，他如果杀了井之原，那还有救，可他居然为他求情。他不想沾染黑道我不怪他，他想毁了坂本组，我没法饶他。全组人都在看着，我饶了他，就是要全组人去死。  
不会的，不是没事了吗——  
有了第一次就有第二次。祸害留不得。坂本的眼神冷得像霜。更何况，他是为了你才这样的。  
他冷不防掐住森田的下巴迫他抬头，太用力，森田疼得去掰他的手，坂本却一点都不松。  
他为了你，想搞死我，搞死所有人。组里那么多人都是看着他长大的，有那么多兄弟保护过他，为他受过伤丢过命，可他为了你什么都不管了，你不觉得有点太可怕了吗。我知道他在想什么，只要有你，他的妄想就不会断。不杀他，难道杀你吗。  
……那要是，我求你呢。  
你为了他求我？  
是……  
你打算怎么求？  
森田垂下头，咬着下唇抬手解衣扣。  
坂本一巴掌扇了过去。  
你是女人吗？！给我清醒一点！三天之内，你不杀他，他也会死。劝你最好别有逃跑之类幼稚的打算，我的手段你是知道的。

坂本回到房间还余怒未消，拿了瓶酒准备倒上，背后传来长野的声音。  
为了GO你可以做到这个地步，还好意思说Ken么。  
坂本一僵，回头看到长野还是平时那副笑颜盈盈的模样。  
我没有……  
长野伸手轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。  
人家井之原才骗了两年。这都十几年了，你当我是死人么。  
不是……  
坂本想去握长野的手，被躲开了。  
别以为自己比Ken聪明多少，我就等着看你怎么为了他死。  
长野冷冷的说完，拂袖离去。剩坂本一个人怒不可遏的把手上的酒瓶砸得粉碎。

 

三天后，森田走进关三宅的房间。  
三宅有点憔悴，但看到他还是笑起来，暖洋洋很可爱的样子。  
他说GO你来啦。  
森田嗯了一声，不知再说什么。  
三宅拍拍身边的位置，GO过来坐好吗。  
森田默默坐过去，三宅拉过他的手。森田的手很凉，三宅像平时那样放在手心里捂着。  
GO你不要老装酷穿很少啦，手这么凉。  
森田头垂在胸前，指尖微微的抖。  
GO，老头子要关我一辈子吗。  
森田身子一僵，手也不自觉的缩了缩。三宅安抚的拍了拍，笑起来。  
啊啦，是要杀了我吗。  
森田猛地抱住三宅。Ken我们逃跑好不好我们逃跑！  
逃不掉的呀，GO。  
三宅的笑有点凄凉。我之前，不就是想带你逃走吗。连警察的话都听了，GO不要生我的气呀。  
他亲了亲森田的泪痕，又亲了亲森田的唇。仍是笑。  
GO的话，没有关系啊，杀了我吧。  
森田发出崩溃的呜咽声，抱着三宅不能松手。  
他想你们怎么都这样，你们怎么能这样。

三宅的吻带着安抚，缱绻缠绵。森田尝到咸腥的味道，不想睁开眼，希望这都是梦。三宅的进入很温柔，三宅的一切都很温柔。这样的温柔陪伴着他默默站在坂本身后的年月。有那么一瞬森田恍惚以为要死的是自己，死了才好。可是三宅偏要笑着对他说，GO以后也要好好的活下去。  
温柔是如此，令人绝望的东西。

GO，用刀好不好。GO用刀的时候最好看了，像跳舞一样。

利刃穿过肉体发出钝响，三宅握住森田染血的手。GO，抱抱我。

坂本走进房间看到的，就是衣衫不整的森田呆呆抱着三宅早已僵硬的尸体，目光空洞，不语不动。  
他上前拔出插在三宅心口的匕首，因为尸僵，费了些力气。血也半凝固了，过了一会才慢慢的从伤口漫涌出来。  
他丢掉匕首，伸手去拉森田，森田不动。坂本一根根掰开他和三宅十指交缠的手，其间掰断了三宅两根手指。  
试图把三宅的尸体抱走时森田终于有了反应，他像嗜血的小兽一样红着眼和坂本争抢，坂本终于失了耐性，一把将三宅的尸体从他怀里拉出来。森田一口咬在坂本的手臂上，血顺着他的嘴角滴落。坂本毫不留情的甩了他一耳光，森田脑子嗡了一下，松了口。坂本趁机要移走尸体，森田回过神又扑过来抢，坂本迅速把尸体扯到地上，一边把森田压在了床上，任他怎么踢打挣扎都不松手。  
他看着森田的眼泪不受控制的往下掉，恍然想起第一次占有他的时候，也是这般痛苦撕裂。  
好像他和他注定不能善始善终。  
他深深的，深深的抱住和当年一样瘦小的身体，一字一句的说，我喜欢你。

坂本在森田体内冲撞时，他艰难的扭头去看倒在地上的三宅的尸体。三宅的脸色很平静，带着笑，让他觉得他似乎还没死。他探出手去想覆上三宅的眼睑。不要看，他想。  
然后手被坂本抓住收进怀里，双眼被滚烫的手心蒙住。  
不要看着别人，不要爱上别人，只看着我。  
一片黑暗里森田泪流满面。

（妈呀累死我了。忍不住又脑内过度了这开枝散叶的……全TM是狗尾巴花= =后面不想编了反正是个大纲就这样了╮(╯▽╰)╭）


End file.
